1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling train with a hot-rolling group, furnaces arranged upstream of the hot-rolling group and at least two continuous casting machines as well as cutting shears in front of and possibly behind the furnaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rolling trains of the above-described type, the length of the furnaces is dimensioned in such a way that they are capable of receiving preliminary strips which have a length which corresponds essentially to the length of the coils to be formed. Generally, the first continuous casting machine and the corresponding furnace are arranged in line with the hot-rolling group and the second continuous casting machine and furnace group is arranged parallel offset relative to the first group. Through transverse conveyors in the second furnace or at the end of the otherwise stationary furnaces, the preliminary strip can be moved from the casting and furnace line of the second strand into the rolling line. Each time a preliminary strip has left one of the furnaces, it is necessary to thread or introduce a new preliminary strip from the other furnace into the hot-rolling group for the initial pass. This threading-in procedure constitutes an interruption of the stationary casting and rolling process and increases the risk of unproductive periods as a result of operation failures. In addition, an increased amount of scrap is produced at the respective strip beginning.
It has already been proposed to weld the beginning of the preliminary strip to the tail end of the preceding strip, so that a continuous rolling procedure is possible. However, for this purpose it is necessary to install expensive connecting devices. Large amounts of energy are required for connecting the preliminary strips.